


Malfoy's Don't Cry.

by Adara_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Denial, I think I just broke my own heart, So much angst, condoleances, if it makes you cry I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart felt as if it was breaking into a million pieces, but he didn't cry. Malfoy's don't cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoy's Don't Cry.

_Malfoys don't cry._

He chanted he short phrase mentally, over and over again, as he gazed at the Aurors in a way they thought as bored and uninterested – but of course completely polite. Therefore they nervously excused themselves, and quickly left, both of them thinking how sad it was to deliver a message about a death to someone who obviously did not care.

_Malfoys don't cry._

He sat completely immobile, staring blankly ahead with a look of polite boredom, and of course a small smile, plastered to his face. But inside, oh inside a war was raging.

_He's not dead he's not dead he's not dead he's not dead he's not deadhe'snotdeadnotdeadnotdeadnotdeadnotdeadhe'snotdead!_

If he said it enough times it would be true.

_Malfoys don't cry._

The voice was cold, calm, collected. It sounded quite a lot like his father's voice.

_But he's dead!_ He wailed back at that ruthless voice.

_Malfoys don't cry._

_But he's dead!_  In his head, he huddled on the floor, covering his head as if to block out the truth. In reality, he sat on the couch, hands in his lap, still smiling. The voice echoed through his head.

_Malfoys don't cry!_

And he didn't. Not a tear was allowed to flee from his eyes. His expression never changed.

But inside his head he was howling in a devastating anguish.

_He'sdeadhe'sdeadhe'sdeadhe'sdead and I never told himIevertoldhimnevertoldhim ITHURTSSOMUCH!_

The reply was thunderous. _MALFOYS DON'T CRY!_

He wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly the room felt chilly. Slowly he rose from the sofa, grabbing his cane and making his way towards the door. Maybe if he laid down for a bit, he'd  _But he's dead_  feel better. Yes, a nice nap would be nice _. He's dead, they're gonna bury him and maggots are gonna eat his eyes, his beautiful dark eyes_ no he wasn't going to think about  _his beautiful beautiful eyes and worms were gonna eat away the flesh on his face and his hands were gonna rot away till they were nothing but bone…_  He stumbled and grabbed the nearest piece of furniture for stability. He clung almost desperately to the table, waiting for the dizzy spell to pass. It was only a spell, nothing else. He hadn't eaten enough.  _His long slim fingers, piano hands his mother would have called them, a masters hands, so soft on his body, as if they belonged there NO!_  No more thoughts about that!

He slowly moved up the stairs, one step at a time, as if there was a heavy weight clinging to him and holding him back. His heart ached so badly he thought he was just going to lie down there on the landing and die, oh how he would have preferred that, but he couldn't- just couldn't-

He made a choked sound. Not a sob,  _not a sob, Malfoys don't cry not a sob for Malfoys don't cry Malfoys don't cry_ he didn't cry. He didn't cry.

But he screamed. He fell to his knees at the top landing, falling forwards and catching himself with left arm, which gave away and he fell heavily, face first, onto the landing. The pain when the bone broke was a mere whisper to the pain of his shattering heart. And he screamed. He screamed his anguish and his despair, a primal cry of a wounded animal echoing throughout the empty hall. He screamed his horror at the cruel world where such rare souls as the

only person _(man)_ he had ever loved could be so cruelly  _(…murdered, slain, ruthlessly destroyed...)_ killed.

But he didn't cry.

_Malfoys don't cry._


End file.
